Five Nights at Smokey's
by ScourgeBot
Summary: Knockout, Breakdown, Dreadwing, Soundwave and Airachnid started a job in an energon restaurant called "Smokey Screen's Energon". They must keep an eye on the security cameras, especially on the animatronics: Prime the Pirate, Arcee the Drummer, Bumblebee the guitarist and of course Smokey the Vocalist. Will the five of them survive five nights at Smokey's?
1. New Job

Five Nights at Smokey's

…

Welcome to "Smokey Screen's Energon", a place of joy, cheer and happiness! Bring your sparklings or younglings to eat and delight yourselves with our mascots! Enjoy the music and sound of Arcee, the Drummer, Bumblebee the Guitarist and of course, the Vocalist Smokey Screen himself! Once the show is over, allow your kids to meet the Pirate's Cove with Optimus Prime the Pirate! I guarantee that you will never find a better place to be!

….

Welcome to "Smokey Screen's Energon", a place of joy, cheer and happiness! Bring your sparklings or younglings to eat and delight yourselves with our mascots! Enjoy the music and sound of Arcee, the Drummer, Bumblebee the Guitarist and of course, the Vocalist Smokey Screen himself! Prime, the Pirate is now offline and can't cause any more harm at your kids. So come here, eat our energon and have fun, but remember children: stay close to mommy or daddy and don't come too close to the animatronics.

…

Hello there, cybertronians from all kinds! Welcome to the great re-opening of the classical restaurant "Smokey Screen's Energon"! Enjoy Arcee's, Bumblebee's and Smokey's songs and delight yourselves with our energon! Unfortunately, Prime the Pirate is still offline for security measures, but don't worry! You can still have tons of fun! And with any strong smell beyond our energon's sweet smell! Remember kids, stay close to mommy or daddy and leave at our close time.

…..

Help wanted. Smokey Screen's Energon; looking for security guard to work at night shift from 12 to 6 AM. Not responsible for injury or dismemberment.

…...

Soundwave arrived at the restaurant to see the manager. He called yesterday about the night watch job and the owner told him that he wanted to see him in the next day.

The purple mech arrived and saw dozens bots in there. Three mechs and a femme were very close to the stage. Up the stage, Smokey, Bumblebee and Arcee were standing, playing a cheerful song, while sparklings and younglings hopped in the same place and singed along.

- Hello. Can I help you? – A white and red mech asked, coming closer to Soundwave.

- Oh, hi. – Soundwave said - I came to see the manager about the night watch job.

- Ah, you must be Soundwave. – The mech said – My name is Ratchet. I must confess, I'm a bit surprised that you are interested.

- There must be several other bots who called about the job, Ratchet. – Soundwave said.

- Not actually. – Ratchet replied – Do you see that mechs and the femme over there? They are the only ones who called besides you.

- Do you think I have a chance? – Soundwave asked.

- Probably Ultra Magnus will ask for the five of you to work together. – Ratchet answered – Five pairs of optics are better than one to watch the cameras.

Soundwave looked around and saw a corner with the curtains closed. A board in front of it said: "Sorry, out of order".

- Ratchet, what's in there? – Soundwave asked, pointing at the curtains.

- That's the Pirate's Cove. – Ratchet answered – It was a pretty popular attraction formerly. Prime, the Pirate lead the children to explore the Cove until he… broke.

- Hello. You must be Soundwave. – A tall mech said coming closer to them – I'm Ultra Magnus, the owner.

- It's nice to meet you, Ultra Magnus. – Soundwave said.

- I've already called the others. Let's talk in my office shall we?

Soundwave nodded and both of them walked until the office. Ratchet smiled and went back to serve the costumers.

…..

- First, I want to know if you have any problem at working together. – Ultra Magnus asked.

- For me, no problem. – A bulky blue mech said.

- The same here. – A small red mech and a blue seeker said at the same time.

- Its alright for me. – Soundwave said.

- I work better alone, but I can do it. – The femme said.

- Great. – Ultra Magnus said, smiling – All you have to do is watch over the place in the security cameras. Unfortunately, you'll have to deal with a limited battery supply. Try to save the battery. You'll need it for power the lights up, watch the cameras and… lock the doors.

They all said that it was okay and that they agreed. Ultra Magnus smiled.

- In this case, your night watch will start tomorrow.

The five of them went to the dinner area, where the animatronics played silly simphonies for the crescent crowd of children.

- By the way, I'm Soundwave. – He said to the others.

- Breakdown.

- Call me Knockout.

- My name is Dreadwing.

- I'm Airachnid.

The five bots talked for a few minutes. Up the stage, the animatronics had made a pause for the children to eat. Smokey gave a look at the new night watcher and smiled, his optics widened.

That WAS going to be fun.


	2. Knockout and Bumblebee

First Night

"Smokey's" was now closed. The puppets were shut down for the night, the dinner area was empty. The only bots in there were Soundwave, Airachnid, Knockout, Breakdown and Dreadwing.

The five bots were at the office, trying to coordinate the activities during the night. Was going to work this way: Knockout was going to watch the cameras on the east side of the place, Breakdown was going to watch the west side and Airachnid was going to watch the stage, the Pirate's Cove and the dinner area. Dreadwing was going to operate the lights for them to see what was happening, and was in charge of closing the doors in case of something bad happens. Soundwave should keep an eye on the phone and in the battery levels.

- Anything? – Soundwave asked.

- Nope. – Knockout answered – I don't think we'll have anything to worry about.

- Don't say it yet. – Airachnid said – Dreawing, light up the Pirate's Cove please.

Once the Cove was lightened, Airachnid carefully watched the place.

- Scrap! – She said banging one fist in the table – Prime is missing!

- What? – They asked, coming to see. The Pirate's Cove curtains were open and the small stage where the animatronic should be was empty.

- Change to the stage! – Knockout said – See if the others are also missing.

Airachnid pressed a button and the camera changed to the stage. They gasped in shock.

The animatronics, that should be looking ahead, had their heads turned to see the camera.

The screen started to show static and the camera turned to the dinner area.

- Why did changed the camera? – Breakdown asked.

- I didn't. It changed by itself. – Arachnid looked at Soundwave – It must be the battery.

- No. – Soundwave said, checking the battery stats – We still have 95%.

Airachnid turned to the stage again and the animatronics were looking ahead again. All of them, except one.

- Guys, Bumblebee is also missing.

Breakdown and Knockout started to search through the cameras to find the two missing animatronics.

- Found him. – Airachnid said after a few tense moments. The other four bots crowded over Airachnid to see what she found.

Bumblebee was in the middle of the dinner room, looking at the camera. Airachnid chaged the camera to see if the others were in their place, and changed back to the dinner room, just to found out that he wasn't there anymore. The five bots listened a hissing sound coming from the hall and turned to see the doors.

Bumblebee was standing in the hall, in front of the door.

- What the… - Knockout started, walking until the yellow animatronic – How did you get here so fast?

- KO, don't get too close. – Breakdown said.

- Is just a puppet, Breakdown. – Knockout said – What is he going to do? Play a song for me?

Bumblebee's optics turned and narrowed. In a fast move, Bumblebee grabbed Knockout by his waist and tried to drag him out of the room. Knockout kicked the animatronic's stomach, trying to get rid of his arms, but without success.

- D-don't y-y-you wanna p-play with m-me? – Bumblebee asked, pulling the red mech. Breakdown tried to help Knockout, but somehow Bumblebee were able to drag him out of the room. Dreadwing locked the door.

…...

Knokout had been dragged until a hidden room, where the other animatronics were waiting. Prime held Knockout while Bumblebee lay in a table. Smokey and Prime placed Knockout in another table in the other corner of the room while Arcee did something with Bumblebee.

With two animatronics holding him into place, all that Knockout could do was try to get up and pray for the others to be looking for him.

Arcee came closer to him, holding something in her hands. Knockout gave a look at Bumblebee and saw that the metal mask that should cover the circuits in his head was gone.

Arcee came closer and raised the metal mask over Knockout's head. That's when the penny dropped.

They were going to put Knockout inside Bumblebee.

Knockout struggled harder to get away from them, but Smokey's and Prime's hands were holding him into place. Arcee put the mask over Knockout's head, and he passed out.


	3. Arcee and Airachnid

Second Night

They were terrified and simply stood inside the room with both doors closed until Dreadwing had been forced to open them to save battery. But they survived. They lived to see another solar cycle.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Knockout.

They passed through every camera, but Knockout was nowhere to be seen. Breakdown wanted hopelessly to go look for him, but the others told him that any of them could go out with the animatronics still out there.

In the next day, Soundwave came back to restaurant earlier. He didn't told Ultra Magnus what happened in the previous night, but asked if he could do a small research.

Soundwave looked in the entire restaurant. He was looking for any sign of Knockout or his body. He ended up founding a hidden room. Inside, there were two tables, one in the middle of the room and the other in the opposite corner. There was a big crate close to the middle table. Inside there was an endoskeleton without a body. Probably it was a spare part in case of one of the animatronics break. Soundwave's attention has been caught by a green silhouette in the other corner of the room, behind a shelf.

It was a golden Smokey Screen.

The Golden Smokey didn't had an endoskeleton. It was sitting with its knees pulled until his chest, both arms down to his side with the palms up, the mouth open and its head turned to the side, like if it was dead.

Soundwave didn't knew why, but the vision of the golden Smokey gave him shivers. He left the room and was surprised when he saw Breakdown, Dreadwing and Airachnind outside, waiting for him.

- I wasn't expecting to see you here again. – Soundwave said.

- We didn't expected to see each other here again. – Airachnid said.

It was almost closing time. The four bots went until the office. In the way, Soundwave stopped closed to the stage and gave a good look at all the animatronics.

- C'mon KO. – Soundwave whispered – Give us a clue of what these things did to you.

- Soundwave, let's go. – Dreadwings shouted – Is not safe out here.

Soundwave ran until the blue seeker and they get inside the room. Up the stage, Smokey's optics turned to see the two mechs disappearing.

"One down. Four to go."

And inside Bumblebee, Knockout was crying.

…

- Alright. – Soundwave started – So, we know that we can't let the animatronics get inside this room. Now, saving the battery and keeping an eye in all the animatronics is vital!

- Okay. – The others said at the same time.

- And if we see any sign of Knockout? – Breakdown asked.

- I don't know, Breakdown. – Soundwave answered – We'll think of something.

The watch barely started and Bumblebee was already out of the stage. This time, Arcee was also missing.

- Okay, here they come. – Airachnid said.

- Who? – Soundwave asked, coming closer to see.

- Bumblebee left the stage a few minutes ago. – Airachnid answered – Arcee had just left.

- Breakdown, keep an eye on the halls. – Soundwave said – We know that Bumblebee likes to appear in the left side of the restaurant.

- Right. – Breakdown said.

- Airachnid, keep checking the Pirate's Cove. We don't want Prime to jump scare us.

- Okay.

- Dreadwing, light up the blind spots. – Before Dreadwing could do anything, Airachnid started to talk.

- Soundwave, I can't find Arcee.

- Where's Bumblebee?

- He's at the backstage staring the camera, but Arcee simply disappeared.

Dreadwing lighted up the right hall and they saw Arcee looking at them through the window.

- CLOSE THE DOOR! – Soundwave shouted. Dreadwing closed the door and Arcee disappeared. Airachnid sighed in relief, but soon they started to listen groaning sounds inside the office.

Without any advice, Arcee jumped from the shadows right into Airachnid.

- L-let's p-p-play! – Arcee said.

The blue animatronic dragged Airachnid out of the office. Dreadwing closed the left door, but the right door and right lights weren't working.

- How many battery we have? – Dreadwing asked.

- 80%. – Soundwave answered – Why?

- The right door and the right lights aren't working.

- Arcee must have done something to the controls. – Breakdown said – Now that's a problem.

- It's almost 6 AM and we know that Bumblebee only strikes from the left. – Soundwave said – For now all we can do is watch he cameras and make sure that Prime and Smokey will not get us.

….

Airachnid had been dragged until the same hidden room. Arcee lay in the middle table while Prime and Smokey held the captive femme in the corner table. Airachnid saw while Bumblebee did something to Arcee. After a few moments, Bumblebee threw a small endoskeleton in the crate beside the table and came closer to Airachnid with Arcee's mask.

Airachnid struggled and cursed the animatronics. Bumblebee placed the mask in Arcee's head and she passed out.


	4. Dreadwing and Prime

Third Night

Despite the malfunction in the right doors and lights, the three remaining bots survived. Smokey and Prime hadn't left their places and Bumblebee kept staring the camera in the backstage. However, Arcee and Airachnid remained missing during the entire night.

But against Airachnid, Arcee was in her due place in the morning.

Soundwave spent the rest of the day researching about "Smokey's" past. He discovered two very concerning facts that he was going to tell the others at night.

…...

At the closing time, Soundwave received a call from Breakdown telling that he and Dreadwing were waiting for him. Soundwave passed running through the animatronics, not bothering to look at them.

"Two down. Three to go."

Inside Arcee, Airachnid struggled to break free. Inside Bumblebee, Knockout's strength was running out at every second.

Soundwave took Knockout's and Airachnid's places watching the cameras. Again, the watch barely started when Bumblebee and Arcee went out of their places in the stage. Breakdown saw the two animatronics approaching, one by each hall.

- Bumblebee and Arcee are approaching by the two halls! – Breakdown said – Close the doors!

Dreadwing closed the doors. Breakdown and Soundwave kept watching the two animatronics. They refused to left the doors and the battery was running down.

- If they don't get out of there, we'll run out of battery before 6 AM! – Dreadwing said – We only have 75%!

Breakdown saw while Bumblebee looked at something in the camera blind spot and went out of the room. Arcee stood there for a few moments before she also left.

- They left. – The bulky blue mech said – We can open the doors.

The doors went open. Breakdown and Soundwave kept checking the cameras to find Bumblebee and Arcee. She was in the kitchen and he was in the backstage again.

Breakdown changed to the hall camera and he saw Prime running down towards the hall.

- PRIME IS COMING!

Before Dreadwing could close the door, Prime appeared and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the door. Soundwave jumped to close the door.

- How did we missed Prime? – Breakdown asked.

- Scrap! – Soundwave said - We were so concerned about Bumblebee and Arcee that we forgot about Prime and Smokey!

…...

Dreadwing woke up slowly. He saw that he had a metal mask covering his head. He tried to raised his hands up to remove it, but his arms didn't moved. He felt like if he was getting up from a bed or something like that, but he was not doing this. That's when the penny dropped.

He had been stuffed inside of Optimus Prime, the Pirate.


	5. Breakdown and Smokey

Fourth Night

Breakdown and Soundwave spent the rest of the night frantically watching the cameras, but any of the animatronics was nowhere to be seen.

The two survived another night.

…..

- So, what do you mean with "this place has a bad fame"? – Breakdown asked while he and Soundwave were walking to "Smokey" for the fourth night.

- I was going to tell you and Dreadwing yesterday. – Soundwave explained – This place was once very popular. The animatronics could walk freely and interact with the kids. One day, a little girl went to close to one of the animatronics and got attacked. She lost a part of her neural net.

- Which animatronic? – Breakdown asked.

- Nobody knows. – Soundwave answered – Each witness gave a different story and the victim lost her memory or died. Everyone thinks that was Prime.

- How do you know?

- I found an old announcement that went out after the attack. – Soundwave took an old paper out of his sub-space – "Welcome to 'Smokey Screen's Energon', a place of joy, cheer and happiness! Bring your sparklings or younglings to eat and delight yourselves with our mascots! Enjoy the music and sound of Arcee, the Drummer, Bumblebee the Guitarist and of course, the Vocalist Smokey Screen himself! Prime, the Pirate is now offline and can't cause any more harm at your kids. So come here, eat our energon and have fun, but remember children: stay close to mommy or daddy and don't come too close to the animatronics."

- Wow! – Breakdown sighed – What else?

- A few years after that, five younglings disappeared in the restaurant. – Soundwave continued – Two of them had been confirmed dead and the other three were never found, neither their bodies.

- Just like KO, Airachnid and Dreadwing. –Breakdown concluded – How the kids disappeared?

- Using the empty Smokey in the hidden room behind the stage. – Soundwave explained.

- What?

- There's a hidden room behind the stage. There are two tables, spare endoskeletons and an empty golden Smokey. Someone used this suit to attract the younglings.

- And then?

- The place closed. The costumers were sensing a strong smell coming from the animatronics and some of them saw rot energon leaking from their eyes and mouths.

…

The two mechs were as alert as ever. They kept their hopes that the two were going to survive until the next morning, but inside Soundwave knew that it wasn't true. He knew that one of them was going to be stolen from his life, like Knockout, Airachnid and Dreadwing.

- I wonder… - He thought to himself – If this is what they thought before disappearing.

"Three down. Two to go"

Once again, Arcee and Bumblebee had already left. Arcee went straight to the right hall and stood by the door. Bumblebee went backstage and stood there, staring the camera.

Soundwave checked Prime at every three cameras, what seemed to be enough to make him stay in his place. But other concerning fact came to his head.

Smokey was gone, and nowhere to be found.

Soundwave lowered his monitor and saw the golden Smokey. He was unsure on what to do, and suddenly the golden suit jumpscared him, dragging him out of the room.

- SOUNDWAVE! – Breakdown screamed. Then, the normal Smokey appeared from nothing and knocked him out.

…..

Breakdown slowly woke up, to find himself tight to a table. Soundwave was being held by Prime and Bumblebee while Arcee was removing Smokey's endoskeleton.

Soundwave watched terrified while they stuffed Breakdown inside Smokey. Once Smokey regained his strength, he got up from the table and Bumblebee and Prime placed him in Breakdown's place.

The four animatronics had no idea of what to do with Soundwave, until Arcee went to pick up something. She came back with a white mask with black, hollow eyes, rosy red cheeks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth and red lipstick painted on in an exaggerated pucker.

The others seemed to approve her idea and she replaced his own mask with the white mask.

Against the others, Soundwave didn't passed out. He struggled to remain conscious and for the first time, gave a good look at the animatronics and his optics filled with tears.

He looked at Bumblebee and saw Knockout crying his spark out. Looked at Arcee and saw Airachnid, struggling to break free. Looked at Prime and saw Dreadwing, trying to scream for help. Looked at Smokey and saw Breakdown, huffing and screaming.

He looked at each animatronic right in the eyes.

- It's...me.

And then, he passed out.


	6. The Puppet

Fifth Night

There was any night guard. No one was there to watch the cameras, no one was there to be jumpscared and stuffed inside an animatronic.

Still, a black, slender puppet with a white face stood in front of the open doors of the office.

The Puppet was simply staring inside the office, to the monitors in the ground, the chairs and the posters. The Puppet walked until inside the office and somehow turned the monitors on with its tiny fingers.

The Puppet passed through every camera. Its friends, the other animatronics, were roaming through the restaurant, nothing more.

One camera was showing something interesting for The Puppet. It five saw crates in the middle of the dining room, and there were some papers over one of the crates.

The Puppet turned the monitors of and ran until the dining room as fast as its thin legs could go.

Once in the dining room, The Puppet climbed over the crate and read the papers. They were plans for a reform in the restaurant, which included substituting the old animatronics for new models, that where inside the crates.

The last paper was a request for the old animatronics to be scrapped.

The Puppet could feel the other animatronics behind it, reading the papers as well, and also could feel their fear.

- Do… do not f-f-fear. – The Puppet said, turning to see them – I-I'll ma-make s-s-sure t-that you will n-n-n-not b-be t-thrown awa-way. I-I'll re-reactivate y-you.

Little thankful smiles appeared in all of their faces.


End file.
